A Present You'll Never Forget
by Founded2013
Summary: When a Jake's best friend, a Blaziken, leaves the region for college, he does the unthinkable to get her to stay. M Quilava x F Blaziken I'll extend if I get enough positive reviews!


A Present You'll Never Forget

**First off, I just want so say I am SO SORRY about the hiatus. I had a huge writer's block and algebra is getting fucking impossible.  
P.S. I can't remember where this idea came from. But, I'm expecting some really mean reviews. But remember good reviews make my day! (Hint hint.)  
Enjoy. (Unless you're one of those super haters that just writes bad reviews about stuff.)**

"So, you're really leaving, huh?" I asked, feeling tears begin to well in my eyes.  
"Yeah," she replied, looking down at me with a mix of sorrow and pity in her eyes.  
"No!" I cried, burying my head in her warm chest. "You can't leave! You're my best friend!"  
"I'm sorry, Jake, but I've gotta go. And you know that," the Blaziken said, her eyes beginning to water as well.  
"But you'll never come back..."  
"I will, Jake, don't worry. I-"  
"NO YOU WON'T!" I screamed, tears flowing freely now. "I'll never see you again..."  
"Jake," she said softly, patting my head as she sat us down on my couch. I was crying like a baby now, staining Meg's chest with my tears.  
"Please don't leave," I pleaded, my voice muffled by her chest.  
"I'm sorry, but you know I have to leave. College is a big deal. And you'll have to go to someday,"  
"But I'm just eleven! Level 33!* You've gotta be at least level 54 to go!" I told her, looking into her bright blue eyes.  
(*pokemon's age is level divided by three).  
She had no reply for that. She just looked back at me, wiping a tear away from her eye occasionally.  
"Well, I guess I can go tommorow," she said, her voice trailing off as she stared into space.  
I instantly perked up. My eyes lit up and the flame on my back grew bright as I processed that I'd have one last day to spend with my best friend.  
"Thank you," I sobbed. "Thank you so much."

~five hours later~

The rest of the day went by much too fast. We watched TV. We trained a bit outside. Meg even took me out to eat. But it wasn't enough. I'd never be able to handle her leaving. I wouldn't be able to survive a second heartbreak.

Flashback

It was Christmas Eve. I was ten years old. Meg was seventeen. I had been madly in love with her for three years straight- and that was the night I had worked up my courage and was going to tell her how I felt.  
The snow was falling hard that night, and walking over to her house was a quest all in its own. She was only two houses down, but the snow made it seem like miles.  
I was more nervous than I even had been in my short life on that Christmas Eve. As I finally made it to her porch, I struggled up the steps until I finally made it to her door. And as I looked through the screen door, my heart shattered.  
Meg was on the couch, getting her brains fucked out by a silhouetted figure. I put my ear to the door in some kind of sickening interest, listening to her scream in ecstasy.  
Now, at that point I knew about the Pidgeys and the Beedrills, so I was completely aware of what was going on.  
And I started bawling.  
I collapsed on her porch, crying my eyes out. I was not only crushed but downright shocked. She'd never mentioned any sort of boyfriend or even friends that were boys besides me. She'd never even had any kind of interest in boys, and here she was, getting laid by someone who I had never even heard of.  
My mom came out looking for me a few minutes later; I hadn't told her I was going to Meg's. She carried me back home and put me to bed, still crying my eyes out.  
I eventually cried myself to sleep, my bed absolutely drenched. The next morning when Mom asked what was wrong, I'd told her I'd bruised my knee really bad and then tripped on a rock in the snow and landed on my elbow, bruising it, too. Thank The Lord she bought it.

end flashback

Meg and I sat on my porch, looking out at the sunset. Meg had her arm around my neck, making me feel like I had just the slightest chance.  
"So where are you going?" I asked, starting to lean on her shoulder.  
"I'm headed to Sinnoh. They've got a really nice college in Jubilife," she replied, looking away from me with what appeared to be a bit of sadness.  
I looked at her beautiful features for the millionth time. Her beautiful face, amazing curves, gigantic breasts, and thick thighs that were well-toned from years of athletics. I was in love. There was no denying it. But there was also no denying that I had absolutely no chance with her.  
"I'm really gonna miss you, Meg." I sighed, ever so slightly inching toward her hand.  
"I'll miss you too, Jake."  
There was a moment of silence between the two of us; just staring out at the gorgeous sunset that lay before us.  
"I love you, Meg." I muttered under my breath. Not loud enough for her to hear. Maybe.  
"What was that?" She asked, looking directly into my eyes.  
"Meg... I... I... I..."  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhh..." She said, coming in close. Her face was just inches from mine- and she was still advancing. I was looking right into her eyes as she went in for the kill. Less than an inch now. Centimeters. Millimeters. And then our lips met.  
My heart exploded. I immediately wrapped my arms around her and pressed my lips against hers as hard as I could, my life's dream finally becoming a reality.  
We stayed that way for a few minutes, the scene I had masturbated to in my mind so many times now not being called a fantasy.  
She eventually snaked her tongue inside my mouth, tasting the inside of my mouth. I started to French her, loving the taste of her tongue. Really and truly, it tasted like a tongue. A really, really sweet one.  
But then, without warning, she stopped and sat up, like she had just realized she'd been kissing me.  
"Jake?"  
"Yes, Meg?" I replied, a look of sadness on my face.  
"How much do you love me?" She asked, looking down at me with no distinguishable expression.  
"I love you more than anything. More than the stars in the sky or the sands on the beach. You're my best friend and I doubt I'd be able to live without you," I said, sounding like some loony poet from the 16th century.  
She took a moment to process what I'd said, looking out at the horizon as if it would tell her what she should do.  
She looked down at me, back at the horizon, and then at my front door.  
"Jake, I... I love you too."  
She scooped me up off the ground and carried me inside, cradling me like a baby. We went upstairs to my room, where she sat down on the bed. She moved her silky, butter-yellow hair behind her shoulders, revealing her D-cup breasts. I orgasmed just from looking at them. I cried out in pleasure as my penis started to harden, somehow squirting my seed all over the place as it did so.  
"Awwwww!" Meg exclaimed as I shot my seed all over her leg and the floor. "That is so cute!"  
I took a good look at her breasts, marveling at their perfectly round shape and erect nipples. I buried my head between them; my cheeks meeting with the pleasantly warm mounds. They were so soft! I felt like they were clouds nuzzled up against my face. I purred as I laid there, almost suffocating with my head between them.  
I could've fallen asleep right there, but that would've ruined everything. And Meg was going to make sure the didn't happen.  
She suddenly grabbed my cock and started to stroke it ever so gently. I let out a pleasured whimper, never having been touched like this by anyone besides myself. She started to rub the tip with her palm, resulting in a really strange but extremely pleasurable feeling. She alternated between that and orthodox masturbation every few minutes.  
She started to pick up her pace, causing me to moan loudly into her breasts. She giggled and gripped me a bit harder, making the impending orgasm even closer.  
A few seconds later I came for the second time, crying out her name as my semen flew all across the room. She gave me a loving look as I pulled my head out from between her breasts. She kissed me on the cheek and laid down on the bed, as if she were going to sleep. Instead, she spread her legs wide, revealing her beautiful labia to me. I gasped at how engorged her clit was; how wet she had become just from our foreplay.  
I shuffled over to her and stroked her outer lips with my paw, getting a loud moan from Meg in return. I stroked it a few more times before I started to put my paw in (for I didn't have fingers).  
She was much tighter than I would've expected. I began to stroke her inner walls, amazed and pleasured by their texture. She was practically screaming at this point, telling me to start thrusting it in. I did as I was told, making her cry out even more. It took no time at all for her to orgasm; her vagina walls clamping down hard on my arm.  
She instantly grabbed me and laid me on top of her so that I was face to face with her bushy haired, bright red vagina.  
I was exited, but when I took in her scent, I realized I had absolutely no idea what to do. I looked back at her with a very confused look, wondering what I should do.  
"Just do what I do," she cooed, taking my rather small four-incher into her mouth.  
I cried out as she licked my penis, never having felt anything like what Meg was doing to me. I laid on her stomach as her tongue elegantly licked every square inch of my manhood. She'd start at the bottom, than work her way up to the tip and lick my urethra a few times before trailing back down. I was beginning to tear up from the insane amount of pleasure I was receiving. My hips started to buck and I lost all control of my feet, as they were kicking the bed as I felt my orgasm coming. (No pun intended.)  
I was shouting out gibberish now, having lost all control of my body as Meg began to suck my member while she swirled her tongue around it, just begging for me to ejaculate.  
I couldn't hold it any longer. I came harder than I had ever came in my life, tears of pleasure wetting Meg's vagina.  
"You see what I did?" She asked, looking over at me with a very caring look on her face. I nodded, too tired to actually say anything. "Please do that to me," she asked, gently pushing my head down into her lower lips.  
I took an exploratory lick, and after deciding I liked her fruity taste, I started to lap at her sex like it was a Popsicle.  
"Oh... Jake..." She moaned, placing her hands on my back and running them through my fur. Seeing that I was doing something right, I licked as deep as I could. But I felt like she wasn't moaning as loud as I had, I wanted to pleasure her as much as she'd pleasured me.  
I pulled up a little bit and looked around for her clit. I found it without much difficulty, and began to suck on it like she'd sucked me moments ago.  
She started to cry out a bit louder, but still not as loud as I had. But as I continued to suck her clitoris, I realized I'd reached a stalemate. It was either this or licking inside her vagina- but neither of them pleasured her that much!  
Crestfallen, I continued to suck on her clit, occasionally nibbling on it. She was crying out in pleasure, no doubt, but nothing like I'd experienced. She wasn't kicking the bed or tearing up. No, she was just having a mediocre time preparing for a mediocre orgasm.  
A few more minutes of my licking proved successful, causing her to call out my name as she came kinda hard. Not very hard, though. Nothing like mine.  
We both laid there, panting. I flipped myself around so we were face to face, and I lunged in for a kiss. She gladly accepted, instantly sliding her tongue inside of my mouth.  
I don't know how long we made out. Maybe a couple of minutes, or maybe a few hours; I didn't have a watch. But as we kissed, something clicked. I wasn't doing this for my own personal gain, or to get Meg to stay. I had at first, but now I was simply doing this because I truly loved her. And I wanted to show her how much I loved her. But kissing her wouldn't work. No, not a chance.  
I pulled back and sat up, contemplating what to do next. Meg saw my confusion and gave a suggestion.  
"Hey, Jake? I wanna try something- but I can only do it if you'll let me," she said, looking me in the eyes.  
Desperate for more orgasms, I nodded vigorously.  
"Okay. Now, this is kind of embarrassing, but I need you to lay down like you're gonna get mounted," she said softly, holding my cheek in her hand. I blushed wildly and did as I was told, lying on the bed in a position that would've made a bit of sense if I was a girl.  
She bent over and began stroking my anus, not really giving me any pleasure. I was very confused, but I didn't say anything yet. She was acting like she knew what she was doing.  
I squeaked as her fingers entered my anus, resulting in me having a sudden urge to crap. But I still wasn't getting any pleasure.  
"Meg! This I really embarrassing!" I called out, now realizing how degrading this position was.  
"Don't worry, Jake. That won't matter in three, two, one..."  
I suddenly lost all control of my body and began screaming as she began stroking something inside my anus. I clawed at the sheets and kicked and drooled- but no action or words could describe the pleasure I was receiving. Whatever she was doing made her blowjob look like nothing.  
She kept doing whatever she was doing, and I kept screaming like an autistic kid having a freakout.  
I came in less than thirty seconds, colored spots and tears of pleasure clouding my vision.  
"Meg..." I started, somehow finding the strength to speak English again. "Wha... What was... That...?"  
"It's called a G-Spot," she said, starting to giggle again. "It looks like you enjoyed me touching it, huh?" I nodded in return.  
"I... I wanna make you feel good too. Tell me how to find your g-spot." I said, still panting wildly from the stimulation.  
"Okay. You actually hit it earlier, buddy." She said, spreading her legs once more.  
"But my g-spot was in my butt," I said, puzzled as she showed off her puffy labia.  
"Guys and gals are different, Jake. Real different."  
I'd been through four orgasms. Four. The room reeked of my semen. And yet somehow, despite all odds, I felt myself hardening again as my best friend showing off her angelic body.  
Instincts took over as I reached my full length, causing me to pounce on her and fruitlessly attempt to place my member inside of her. I eventually slowed down and slowly guided myself in, moaning out for the world to hear as Meg's vagina hugged my penis. I slowly pulled out, almost orgasming just from one thrust.  
My instincts took over again and I began thrusting wildly, wrapping my arms around Meg and burying my face between her breasts once again.  
"Meg... I love you..." I called out, my voice being muffled by her breasts. Meg didn't reply; she was panting much to hard for that.  
I felt like I was fucking a cloud. Her vagina was so warm and soft at the same time. Her vagina was so warm that if we hadn't both been fire types, I probably would've had to stop by now.  
All the masturbating I'd done over the years combined didn't come close how good the real thing felt. Everything I'd ever fapped to was just fantasy. This was real. I'd fantasized about losing my virginity to Meg for years; but that wasn't real. But now, my dream had come true.  
My thoughts of the past were cut off when I heard Meg shriek. I panicked at first, but then I realized what was happening. I'd found her g-spot!  
I danced a victory dance in my head and kept ramming against that special place.  
"Ahhh... Jaaaaaaake... Right there... Right there... AHHHH!" She called out as I thrust even harder, finally pleasuring Meg as much as she had pleasured me. To be honest, if Meg hadn't started screaming like that, I probably wouldn't have even known I'd found her g-spot. I mean, it didn't feel any different than the rest of her insides, except for it being just a bit rougher.  
"I love you sooooooooooooo much," I cooed in her ear, feeling a pressure start to build up inside of me. I increased the authority of my thrusts and planted a loving kiss on Meg's lips, doing everything in my power to make her love me as much as I loved her.  
"Meg... I'm-I'm... I'm cummin- AHHHHHHH!"  
I came harder than I'd ever came before. My sperm probably would've shot twenty feet if I hadn't came inside her.  
And after that, I was out.  
I collapsed onto Meg's chest and kissed her once more before drifting off to sleep.

I'd done it. I knew I had. I was 100% sure she would stay now. I'd done everything that I could. I'd cried. I'd gotten on my knees and begged. I'd given her everything I could in bed.  
But, alas, when I woke up the next morning, I was spooning nothing but air.

**Alright! And we're done! Again, I apologize for the hiatus.  
ALSO: I will make a chapter two for this if I get two (2) positive reviews. (Cause I'm new here.) I'll make a chapter 3 and 4 if I get four (4) positive reviews. So, go review this, and if you don't have anything good to say, DONT FUCKING SAY SHIT.**


End file.
